Ensuring Confusion
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: *A new story from "Under the Whole of Doom"*  Alice has return from London and she and her friends are facing the most scariest thing in life: High School! But mysterious surround Alice as someone tries to hunt her and steal something from her.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:/ Welcome readers! Roselia Lucia here, writing a whole new story after the "Under the Hole of Doom" story. You're reviews made me want to write more so here is a whole new story that involves cute little Ecila (Alice) X)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A Whole New Beginning<strong>_

_Five years it has been since Ecila, aka Alice, has return from London and is now living back at her old home that is close by to where Dib Membrane and the Irken invader Zim lives. Now the three must now face the scariest thing in life: High Skool._

Alice held Bumpkin close to her chest then she let out a soft sigh.  
><em>I've heard from people and watched a lot of movies saying that high school is a very scary place... The people are mean and not very nice... <em>She thought then she was suddenly pulled into an embrace by none other than her first friend, Dib Membrane.

"Dib? You scared me! Don't you know it isn't polite to scare girls...?"

"Oh, come on Alice! I know you're not that delicate. Which reminds me; Why'd you bring Bumpkin?" Dib asked, pointing at the white rabbit doll. Suddenly the doll made guinea pig noises.

"Rabbits don't make guinea pig noises, Bumpkin." Dib said then the white rabbit scoffed.

"I brought Bumpkin with me, because I was afraid I wouldn't handle my first day of high skool." Alice said, as she softly stroked the rabbit's ears. Suddenly, someone grabbed Bumpkin. Alice turned around to see the Irken invader Zim. He was about 5 feet and 9 inches.

"Give him back, Zim!" Alice begged as she stood on her toes to reach for her rabbit.

"Why carry your little rabbit when you have us?" The invader asked then Dib walked towards him, snatch the rabbit from him, and gave it back to Alice.  
>"Obviously the alien doesn't show a feeling called 'compassion'." Dib said then he placed a hand on Alice's back and gently nudged her to go forward into the school.<p>

"Zim shows 'compassion'!" Zim said as he ran after the two human beings then bell rang for class to start. On top of one of the skool buildings, someone stood there and watch Alice as she was running to her first class, stalking her like she was its prey.

"Ah... I found you..." The person said then smiled wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The New Boy**_

_It was the second day for Alice and her friends at skool and she was walking down the hallways to the main office when the principal spotted her._

"Ah, Ecila there you are."

_Guess I'm still being called by that name... _Alice thought then she stopped in front of the principal.  
>"Yes sir?"<p>

"I'm glad I caught you in time, there is a new student I want you to show around the whole school."

The principal moved to show a person. The person was about five feet and seven inches tall, had curly blond hair, pale light blue eyes, and for some odd reason had a very very pale light green-ish skin.

_What a pretty girl... _Alice thought, her cheeks feeling warm.

"Ecila, this is Marshall."

"Say what?" Alice blurted out her thought then covered her mouth. The principal gave her a concern look then placed his hands on the new guy's shoulders.  
>"He has come all the way from Europe, but he doesn't talk. I'm worried he doesn't speak English so I was wondering if you could show him around?"<p>

"Ummmm... Sure?" Alice said then she held out her hand.  
>"I'm Ecila. Please to meet you." She said then the boy, Marshall, slowly reached for her hand and held it. She shook his hand then smiled.<p>

"Well, I'll leave him to you, Ecila." The principal said then Alice waved goodbye when he left. When she looked at Marshall, he was smiling at her gently.

"You must be nervous, huh? It's okay. I was like that too. But you know, you'll get use to this place. But then again, high skool is a dangerous place." Alice said then Marshall kept looking around. As Alice was showing Marshall around the school, Alice sighed then stretched.

"Showing off the new guy around school tired me out."

"New guy?" Bumpkin asked, popping his head out of Alice's hand bag. Zim and Dib looked at the white rabbit then at the tired girl.

"A new kid?"

"Well it is the second day of skool, Zim." Dib said with a chuckle then Zim growled. As the two boys started arguing then someone was staring at the spot in the window. Marshall placed a hand on the window and stared at Alice.

_Ecila... _The boy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Lost Puppy**_

_It has been a week and Alice has been spending time with the new kid, Marshall. Due to Alice's absence, Zim and Dib had to watch the white rabbit doll, Bumpkin._

"I don't like this new kid..."

"Hey, join the club." Dib said as he rested his chin on his palm. The white rabbit sighed then sat beside Zim.  
>"Just what is so special about him anyway?" Zim asked, picking up the rabbit.<p>

"Maybe he's hiding something." Dib said then Zim and Bumpkin looked at each other.

"I doubt it..." The white rabbit doll said then Dib blinked.  
>"What makes you say that?" He asked then the two shrugged.<p>

"But there is something about that guy that ticks me off..." Zim said with a hiss.

"He follows my master around like a lost puppy."

"Heh, he's got the whole puppy love, I bet." Dib said with a grin then Zim scoffed.

* * *

><p><em>At lunch, Alice was sitting by Marshall. Zim and Dib glared at the the boy then tapped their fingers on the table.<em>

_HE REALLY TICKS ME OFF! _The two thought then Bumpkin perked his ears as they were exposed out of Alice's hand bag.

"Bunny boy get back in the bag." Zim said then Bumpkin made a guinea pig noise then the ears went back into the bag.

"Pesky little rabbit..." Dib said then the two stared at Alice and Marshall.

* * *

><p><em>When school was over, Alice was heading over to see Zim and Dib. The two boys were happy to see her then their expressions turned sour when they saw Marshall walking towards her.<em>

"What is he doing here?" The two asked then Alice blinked.  
>"Sorry about this guys, but Marshall wanted to hang out with me some more... Isn't that right, Marshall?"<p>

The boy nodded then smiled at the two boys.

_I don't like this... _Bumpkin thought then he quivered when he saw the boy.

_His skin color... It looks just like Zim's... But paler... And more lighter... _Dib thought as he looked at Marshall.

* * *

><p><em>With the two heading back home, and Alice hanging out with the new kid, Zim and Dib were pacing around Alice's house.<em>

"Walking side to side is just a waste of time..."

"I know that... But what can we do?"

"Could we really trust this... 'Marshall' guy?" Dib asked then Zim looked at the white rabbit who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you thinking, Bumpkin?"

"I'm thinking... Is it possible that my master is slowly processing the age...?"

"What do you mean?" Dib asked as he turned to look at the rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Her Wonderland**_

"Bumpkin you're keeping something from us. Tell us what it is." Dib said with a steer voice then Bumpkin's ears perked.  
>"What I said earlier could possibly effect Wonderland."<p>

"Wonderland?" Zim asked then Bumpkin looked out the window.  
>"Wonderland isn't just a place that is in that tree..." He said as he gazed at the pathway to where the dead tree was.<p>

"Then where is it?" Dib asked then Bumpkin pointed at his head.  
>"It is in her mind... I knew this ever since I became loyal to my master."<p>

"Has it happen before?"

"Back when we went to London, her mind somehow... Well trigger it. A voice said that her Wonderland is safe... For now."

The two boys gasped then looked at Bumpkin.

"I suspect that it was Lancashire..."

"That cat?" Dib asked.

"Didn't he... You know?"

Zim ran a finger across his neck, making a slicing noise, then he made a gag noise pretending to be dead.

"Didn't his head got cut off?"

"Wonderland was restored when the ruins of the Dollmaker was destroyed along with the master as well... But now I fear something could possibly cause Wonderland to fall to ruins again..."

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Possibly not... But still... I'm worried about my master..." Bumpkin said with a worried tone then Zim picked him up. The Irken alien turned to look at Dib who had a hand over his mouth.

"What are planning, Dib?" Zim asked glaring at the human.  
>"What else? I'm thinking about that guy, Marshall. There's just something about him that turns my stomach around..."<p>

"Don'tcha think we're all getting that feeling?" Zim asked then Bumpkin perked his ears.

"Do you think that maybe... Just maybe... That the new guy Marshall is some kind of alien...?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not jump to conclusions, Dib-stink... Sure something's weird about that boy, but like I said let's not jump to conclusions." Zim said then Bumpkin sighed.  
>"I hate this..." He whispered.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: His Voice**_

_When Alice was showing Marshall around the city, they both started taking a break in the park._

"Geez... It feels like we've been walking for a really long time." Alice said then Marshall smiled.  
>"You know, you've been really kind to me, Ecila."<p>

Alice gasped then smiled.  
>"So you can talk. And you speak pure English."<p>

"Sure I do. I just didn't want to speak because I was a bit shy and afraid that the girls in the skool would be, how do you say, mob me?"

"Trust me, the girls in the skool are all, how do you say it... Bitchy."

"My, what a potty mouth you have there." Marshall said with a laugh then Alice blushed.

"Marshall, your voice sound so mature... Just how old are you?"

"How old do I look to you?" Marshall asked with a smile then Alice blinked.  
>"Hmmmmm... 20?"<p>

"You're close. I'm 19 years old."

"Yet you're in high school?"

"Since I've been traveling around Europe, I didn't get to stay in school that long..."

"I see... It must've been tough."

"It is, but you'll get use to the fact that traveling means you're on an adventure." Marshall said then Alice kicked her legs up and down. She then remembered the days back in Wonderland.

"I'm actually glad I got to meet you, Ecila. Back in Europe I didn't make any friends... For one reason, I kept traveling. The other reason... I'm different from others." Marshall said then Alice looked at him. By the time it was night, Marshall was in a fancy hotel room. He looked at the city then sighed.  
>"Typical human beings... This world is so dull..."<p>

_"Oh not true, Marshall." _A voice said then Marshall smiled.  
>"My children... Isn't it past your bed time?" He asked with a hint of tease in his voice.<p>

_"No. It isn't."_

_"Have you found the 'one'?"_

_"Is she pretty?"_

"Patience my children... Soon the heart will be mine... Along with the bride of the heart I'm going to steal..." Marshall said then the voices started giggling and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: What's Missing**_

_When Alice, Zim, and Dib arrived at skool, Marshall was waiting for Alice by the front. When he saw Alice, he smiled._

"Ecila!"

_People still calling Alice by that backwards name? _Dib thought and Zim thought then when they walked past Marshall, they both stopped.

"HE SPEAKS?" They both shouted, shocked.

"Of course I speak. What did you think I was?"

"Well, we just thought you were some foreigner who speaks a different language..." Dib said then Marshall smiled.  
>"I do happen to speak three different language."<p>

"Really? What language?" Alice asked then Marshall held up his hand. He flicked one finger out.  
>"One, I speak French."<p>

He flicked his second finger.  
>"Two, I speak German."<p>

Finally, he flicked his third finger.  
>"And last, I speak Russian."<p>

"Wow. That's pretty amazing."

"Sure it is." Zim and Dib said, rolling their eyes.

"Listen, Ecila, I was wondering if you're free after lunch?"

"Oh. Well usually me and my friends would hang out once it's lunch recess." Alice answered then she yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Zim asked then Alice shook her head. Zim walked towards her and held her head.

"What is he doing to her?"

"You didn't know? Zim is somewhat like Al-I mean, Ecila's doctor."

"Does he have the license to do that?"

"Yeah. Pretty much..." Dib answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"When did this all happen?"

"You shouldn't worry. She only gets this once every few months. It kinda started when her psychiatrist Dr. Charles commited suicide three months ago." Dib lied knowing that it was him and Zim who killed the psychotic psychiatrist after his plan to erase childrens' minds and sell them to abusers.

"And does he give her any medication?"

"No. Nothing special. Just normal pain killing medicine or he tells her to take a nap when we have breaks." Dib said then Marshall looked at Zim and Alice then frowned.

* * *

><p><em>At lunch recess, Dib and Zim were busy with some of their club activities, and Alice was resting under a tree. The cool shadey tree eased her mind and she was in a deep sleep.<em>

_"Do it..." _A voice said then Marshall started walking. He suddenly pulled out a key then looked at Alice. He kneeled down and gazed at her.  
>"Do forgive me, dearest..." He whispered then he stabbed the key into her chest and turned it. Suddenly there was a hole inside Alice's chest then Marshall dugged his hand inside and grabbed her heart. Her heart beating lovingly then Marshall smiled.<p>

_We will be together soon,_ _dearest..._ He thought then he pulled the key out and the hole suddenly swelled and it didn't look like Alice was just stabbed. When Alice woke up the bell rang and she quickly ran to her next class.

* * *

><p><em>Once skool was done, it suddenly started to rain. Everyone was rushing to get home then Zim sighed sadly.<em>

"Why at a time like this, does it have to rain?"

"If you want, you could borrow my umbrella? Or we could share it?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Zim asked, taking the umbrella in his hand.

"Yeah. You and I live close by so it's cool." Alice said then Zim opened the umbrella. When he stepped into the rain he turned to see Alice standing still.

"Hey, Alice are you okay? Alice?"

Suddenly Alice gasped then looked at the Irken invader.  
>"I'm sorry... I didn't hear you."<p>

"Wow, you must be out of it today. Come on, let's get you home." Zim said then Alice nodded. As the two were walking, Alice gripped her fists.  
><em>I... It feels like something is missing...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Door With Frosted Glass**_

_It was a new day at skool, and Marshall wasn't around or even in skool today._

"He's probably too chicken to show up today." Zim said boastfully.

"Or he might've caught a cold." Bumpkin said, as he rested on Alice's lap. Zim turned to glare at the rabbit then he grabbed him by the ears.  
>"Ruin my moment and you'll be soup, rabbit boy."<p>

Bumpkin made a guinea pig whimper noise then Alice grabbed the white rabbit doll.  
>"Zim be nice. Bumpkin is just stating some of the other options as to why Marshall isn't here, isn't that right, boy?" Alice asked as she stroked under Bumpkin's chin making him smile and his ears perking.<p>

* * *

><p>At the hotel that Marshall was staying, he gazed at the window then looked at his light reflection. He blushed and wrapped his arms around his body.<br>"Soon, my dearest... Soon we will be together..."

He chuckled then laughed loudly.  
>"Oh, how I love her! Just thinking of her makes me go wild! This wonderful feeling! Is this what it feels like to love? It's so warm! So hot!"<p>

Suddenly he removed his shirt, exposing his very pale light green skin then he placed his hands on his hips.

_"When can we meet her...?"_

_"Yeah, I wanna see her!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Don't hog her, you meanie!"_

"Relax children. We will all get to meet her. Besides... She isn't going anywhere until she gets her heart back." Marshall said as he held Alice's heart and lightly kissed it.

* * *

><p><em>After skool, Alice told Zim and Dib to take Bumpkin home because of her club activities, but it turned out that today was the club's day off.<em>

_Well that was a waste... Guess I should head back..._

_"Ecila..." _A voice called her backwards name then Alice stopped and turned to the direction where the voice was calling her.

"Who's there...?" Alice called then she heard giggling and chuckling noises.

_"Come, Ecila..."_

_"Come and play with us..."_

_"We have... What you want..."_

_"We have... What you're looking for..."_

Alice gasped then she started following the noises. She ran until she heard the voices coming from an old alley way. She walked then she saw a door. It was clear and made of glass and it was covered with a fog. Alice slowly reached for the door but when she touched the door knob she shivered and withdrew.

"It's so cold... Like the door's been frozen..."

_"Hurry, Ecila."_

_"Hurry and play with us."_

_"Come on."_

_"Don't be scared."_

The voices kept giggling and laughing then Alice grabbed the door knob again and turned it, opening the door. When she got inside, the door shut behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Voices of Boys**_

_The room was cold and when Alice opened her eyes, everything was covered with snow and her hair whipped around due to the blizzard._

_What is this place...? It's so cold, I might freeze to death... _

She started walking straight ahead then the temperature suddenly rose.

"First it was cold, now it's blazing hot..."

"Welcome." A voice said then Alice turned her head then saw two boys. One had light blue hair and the other had red hair.

"Hello..." Alice greeted then the two boys bowed.

"Please to meet you, Ecila..." they both said then Alice blinked.

_I wonder how they know my name...? Maybe... I'm the talk of the town... The whole "Crazy girl carrying a stuff rabbit" rumors... Stupid bitches at my skool..._

"I'm Dante." The boy with light blue hair said.

"And I'm Daniel." The boy with red hair said.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Why, you're here in the most wonderful place in the world." The two boys said then Alice blinked.  
>"Which is called...?"<p>

"Oh, we can't say." Dante said.

"Cuz we don't quite know for sure." Daniel said then Alice sighed.

"But don't fret, Ecila. Why don't you come play with us?" The two boys asked then they both wrapped their arms around Alice.

"Oh, I really can't... I should really be going home..."

"Oh, can't you stay just a bit longer?" Dante begged.

"It would mean so much to us..." Daniel said as the two boys gave Alice a sad look. Alice gulped then sighed.  
><em>I guess staying just a little bit wouldn't kill me... After all these two are really sweet and cute looking...<em>

"Very well. I'll stay just for a little while."

The two boys gasped then hugged Alice. They both showed her around the area then Alice was amazed on how beautiful the place was.

"It's like I'm on a beach in Hawaii."

"Do you wish to leave?" The two boys asked sadly then Alice turned to look at them.  
>"Yes. But you know, I wanna thank you for showing me a good time. And for that, I'll come back tomorrow."<p>

"Really?" The two boys asked, excited.

"Yeah. I promise." Alice said then she headed down the path she took. Dante and Daniel waved goodbye to her then smiled.

"She's the one..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The Spiral Maze**_

_At skool, Alice was writing in her journal when someone suddenly covered her eyes._

"Guess who?"

"Marshall!" Alice squeaked then Marshall removed his hands and smiled.

"What happen yesterday? You didn't come to skool..."

"Ah, well I had an appointment with my doctor. Sorry to worry you. Where are your friends, what were their names, Dib and Zim?"

"They're doing their club activites." Alice answered, putting her journal away.

"Really? What clubs are they in?"

"Well, Dib is in band, he's also in the singing club, and he's trying out Japanese club."

"Ah, learning a new language I suppose."

"Yeah. He wants to learn to speak many languages before he graduates."

"And Zim?"

"He's in tennis, karate, and in the science club."

"Huh. And you Ecila?" Marshall asked then Alice blinked.  
>"I'm in the art club and in the poetry club."<p>

"Ah, the artistic type."

"Kinda... I use to read books with my sister back in London."

"You're sister?"

"Yeah... Edith. She died along with my parents..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay. I'm use to it. But you know, I made friends who made me forget all the painful memories." Alice said as she stood up. Marshall stared at her then smiled.

* * *

><p><em>When skool was done, Alice remembered the pathway to the alley that had the frozen door. When Alice got there, she opened the door and started running straight ahead. Suddenly she wasn't in that tropical hot beach area, but in a maze.<em>

_Curiouser... And curiouser... _Alice thought, walking through the maze. Suddenly she heard someone giggling.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Suddenly a boy popped his head out of the maze's bushes walls. He had short pink hair that was curled at the end.

"Are you Ecila?" He asked then Alice nodded. The boy smiled then jumped out of the bushes and held her hand.  
>"My name is Lewis. Are you lost, Ecila?"<p>

"To be honest, yes I am."

"Not a problem. Follow me!" The pink hair boy, Lewis said as he held her started leading her through the maze. When they finally got out Lewis stopped in front of a gazebo.

"Here we are. And just in time for tea too!"

"Tea?" Alice repeated then she suddenly spotted a boy rolling a cart into the gazebo. He had orange hair and when he saw Alice he gently smiled.  
>"I see you found our guest, Lewis?"<p>

"Yep! Ecila, this is Freddie." Lewis said then Alice bowed her head. When she raised her head up, Freddie bowed and held his hand out.  
>"Please, you may address me as Fred if you wish."<p>

"Okay..." Alice said then Freddie took her hand then lightly brushed his lips on the back of her hand. Alice blushed then the orange hair boy smiled until Lewis threw a tea cup at his head.

"Hello~! I'm waiting on my tea, Freddie!"

"...Excuse me for a moment." Freddie said then he walked over to the pink hair boy and poured him some tea. Suddenly it overflowed and spilled all over Lewis' waist.

"Ouch! Hot!" the pink hair boy cried then Alice walked over to him and started wiping his waist.

"I hope this doesn't stain..." She said then Lewis blushed a shade of pink just like his hair then laughed nervously.  
>"I'm gonna go clean up and change." He said, standing up. Before he headed back into the maze he stuck his tongue at Freddie then ran.<p>

"Hmph. Little brat."

"Seems like you two don't get along..." Alice said then Freddie laughed.  
>"No we do. Lewis and I and the rest of us here are like brothers. We laugh, play around, and joke just like brothers do."<p>

"Oh... Which reminds me... How do you and Lewis know my name?"

"Ah, the two boys, Dante and Daniel told us about you." Freddie said pouring a cup of tea then handing it to Alice.

"Oh, so you're friends with Dante and Daniel?"

"Yes, indeed. They stay in the summer side of this area. Right now you are in the spring area."

"Spring? Like the season?"

"That is correct." Freddie answered then Alice's watch beeped. She gasped then stood up.

"I have to hurry back! I am so sorry for leaving so sudden... Tell Lewis I'm sorry..." She said then dashed off into the maze. Freddie waved goodbye to her then sighed.  
>"I do hope she doesn't get lost..."<p>

He smiled then chuckled.  
>"Such a sweet little pet."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Worried Boys**_

_Lately, Zim and Dib noticed that Alice has been coming home late. They both looked at Bumpkin who was sleeping in Dib's lap._

"It must be hard on him..."

"Yeah, keeping an eye on Alice all night." Dib said, stroking the rabbit's fur softly. Suddenly they both heard Marshall chuckling.  
>"Playing with dolls, I see. Aren't you both a little too young to be doing that?"<p>

"Can it, Marshall!" Dib snapped.

"Yeah, Ecila told us to keep an eye on her stuff while she went to the nurse's office."

"And that rabbit?"

"It's her most precious thing in her life. Her parents gave her this rabbit before they past away." Dib said then Marshall stared at the rabbit.  
>"I see... Well then, I'll be taking my visit on Ecila. See ya!" He said as he dashed into the skool. Zim hissed softly as he dug his nails into the tree he and Dib were under.<br>"He really ticks me off..."

"I know. But we should worry more about Bumpkin and Alice instead of the stupid boy." Dib said then Bumpkin yawned and stretched.

"Had a good rest?" Dib asked then the rabbit doll nodded.  
>"Yes... Did master come back?"<p>

"No. She left about two minutes ago." Zim said then Bumpkin sighed.

"What's wrong Bumpkin?"

"I'm worried..."

"About what?" Dib asked then Bumpkin looked up at the tree.  
>"I'm worried... That my master is seeing that boy... Marshall..."<p>

"Say what?" Dib and Zim both said then the rabbit doll sighed.

"Come on, Bumpkin. I know Alice is pretty and all, but I don't think Marshall is really her type."

"What makes you say that?" Zim asked then Dib shrugged.  
>"Just a feeling. I mean, she both went out with us. And besides, you're more to her taste, Zim, which ticks me off a bit..."<p>

"You're just jealous, 'cuz I'm so much more awsome then you, Dib-stink." Zim said boastfully the Dib scoffed.  
>"Sure you are..."<p>

"Both of you, listen!" Bumpkin yelled then Zim and Dib stared at the white rabbit doll.  
>"If Alice tends to go out or develop feelings for Marshall, Wonderland will be in great danger and will disappear along with me..."<p>

"What?" The two boys asked, shocked.

"I know it's selfish... But it involves my master reaching to the point where she doesn't need me or her Wonderland..." Bumpkin said then a tear fell and splashed on Dib's leg. Dib looked at Zim with a worried look then they both looked at Bumpkin with worried eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The Sleeping Cold Forest**_

_When Alice skool was over, Alice was heading to the alley way. When she opened the door, the wind from the blizzard seemed to calm down. Alice blew on her cold hands then started looking around._

_Guess if I walk around I might find someone here...? _She thought then started looking walking. Suddenly she stumbled upon a forest then she sighed.

"The poor trees. I almost feel sorry for them."

"Oh, but you don't have to be sorry." A voice said then Alice gasped. She looked up and saw someone. It was a boy with green hair. He smiled at Alice then jumped down the trees.

"You must be Ecila right? I heard about you from Freddie and Lewis. You look pretty cold, Ecila. Come with me. I'll show you to the place we're staying."

He took Alice's hand then he suddenly blushed.  
>"Sorry! Where are my manners? Ha, ha, ha, ha! My name is Jake. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the castle."<p>

"Castle...?"

"Yep. Elliot is waiting for me to get back, but with you coming, it will make him happy!"

"Happy?" Alice asked then Jake took her hand and then they walked deeper into the forest. After walking, they finally arrived at a huge castle.

"Here we are." Jake said then he opened the door. When they got inside, Alice was looking around, amazed by the funiture and the decorations.

"Jake, did you get lost? You're quite late."

"Sorry, Elliot. But guess who I found?" Jake said, happily then he turned around and gesture his hands towards Alice.

"I found Ecila, Elliot. Freddie and Lewis were right. She is a very pretty girl."

"Have you no manners, Jake?"

"Sorry... Forgot..." Jake said sadly then he bowed his head. When Alice turned she saw a beautiful guy with long dark blue hair.

_What a handsome guy... _

She blushed then Elliot bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ecila..."

"Please to meet you." Alice said then Elliot smiled softly. Jake looked at the two then ran and hugged Alice's arm.

"Why don't I show you around?" He asked then Alice blinked then smiled.  
>"Sure." She said then Jake grabbed her then showed her around. Suddenly, Alice yawned then rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Oh? Ecila?"

"You must be sleepy. Right?" Elliot asked then Alice nodded.

"You should rest, Ecila."

"Oh, but I couldn't... I don't want to be a burden to you both."

"Oh, you're not a burden to any of us." Jake said then Alice's eyes became heavy. Elliot suddenly picked her up then carried her to a room. He then placed her on a bed then Jake looked at the two of them. Alice was in a deep sleep then Jake sighed.

"Do you think she'll leave...?"

"It is really her choice..."

"Is that so, Elliot?" A familiar voice asked then Elliot and Jake gasped. There, resting his back on the door frame, was Marshall.

"What are you doing here...? In the winter side...?"

"Come now, children. Don't think I can handle the place I created? Because I can get rid of you all so easily for having doubts."

"We're so sorry, master..." Elliot and Jake said then Marshall walked towards Alice. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand then smiled.

"Please make sure you wake her up so she can leave. She has to get back to them." He said then he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Growing Up**_

_When Alice opened her eyes she suddenly gasped as she was in her own room. It was Saturday and she heard Zim and Dib talking downstairs. Alice grabbed her robe then walked downstairs._

"Alice!" The two boys called her name happily then they both hugged her. Alice blinked then she saw her rabbit doll looked at his master.

"Alice... We need to talk to you." The white rabbit doll said then Zim and Dib looked at him then at Alice.

"Are you... Dating anyone...?"

"What...?" Alice asked, blushing.

"Or let me make it more simple; Are you in love with anyone? Do you have a special someone...?" Bumpkin asked then Alice looked down then she shook her head.  
>"No. I don't. I don't love anyone. I like guys... But it's not like I have a boyfriend... I mean... It'd be nice to have one..."<p>

"Bumpkin why don't you tell her?" Dib asked then Alice blinked, looking at him and Zim.

"Tell me what...?"

"We know that you are growing up."

"Well, yes... Of course..."

"Then it means that you won't need me or your Wonderland..." Bumpkin said then Alice gasped.  
>"No... That's not true! I still need you!" Alice cried then Bumpkin gasped. He looked at her then Alice started crying.<p>

"I still need you and my Wonderland... My Wonderland is what makes me happy... My Wonderland means everything..."

"I understand... I'm sorry for making you sad, master..."

* * *

><p><em>In the hotel, Marshall sighed, gazing out the window. The voices giggled and sighed happily.<em>

_"Time is almost up..."_

_"Will she stay?"_

_"Or go?"_

"Settle down, children... The time will approuch tomorrow... As I am a step closer to living on and on..."

He twirled around then hummed a song happily.

"We are one step closer to keeping her... Soon we shall be happy."

_"Of course, master..." _The voices said then Marshall chuckled.

_My darling Ecila we will be together soon..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The Birthday Trap**_

_When Alice, Zim, and Dib got to skool, the three saw Marshall coming straight to greet Alice but Zim and Dib stood together to block the blond hair boy._

"What is the meaning of this? Step aside."

"None shall pass." Dib and Zim both said then Zim hissed at Marshall. Marshall growled at the Irken invader then tried to look at Alice.

"Ecila, I just wanted to let you know that today is my birthday."

"Really? Oh happy birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything..."

"That's okay. Just seeing you everyday is the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

_What a sap! _Dib and Zim both thought, as they put their hands on their hips. Marshall waved goodbye then headed into the skool. He suddenly stopped and made an upsetting sound.  
><em>Those two are in my way... But no matter... Sooner or later, Ecila will be mine!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Once skool was done, Alice gave her bag to Zim, asking him to take it to her house. Zim nodded, thinking that Alice had a club activity. Once Zim headed back, Alice went straight to the alley way. She opened the door then entered inside. As she walked ahead she suddenly stopped in an area that was covered with falling autumn leaves.<em>

"Hello there!" Someone said then Alice blinked and saw someone in front of her. He had sun kissed yellow hair and he smiled.

"Hi, Ecila. You must hurry and come with me."

"And who are you?" Alice asked then the bright blond hair boy giggled.  
>"My name is Drake." The boy said then he held Alice's hand and led her someplace further ahead. As they kept walking, they suddenly stopped.<p>

"Where are we...?"

"The present area. This is the only place where we could all be together. Come on out everyone!" Drake said then everyone that Alice met suddenly appeared.

"Daniel... Freddie... Jake... Dante... Elliot... Lewis... But who is this?"

"This is Vincent." Drake said, hugging a boy with long purple hair.

_All of these boys here... Their colors... It reminds me of a rainbow..._

Alice smiled then she gasped hearing someone clapping.

"Well done, Ecila... Children step aside..."

All eight boys bowed their heads then when they moved, Alice gasped, shocked at who she saw.

"Mar...shall...?"

"Welcome, dear Ecila... To the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Alice repeated then Marshall smiled.  
>"Yes. As I said so before, today is my birthday. But to this world, it means a whole lot to the children."<p>

"Children...?" Alice repeated then the eight boys smiled.

_"We are the children created by our master..." _They all said then Alice gasped. She slowly backed away but then Marshall snapped his fingers.

"I'd stay where you are, Ecila. That is... If you want your heart back?"

Alice gasped when she saw Marshall holding her heart in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Stay... Or Go?**_

_Alice stood there, quivering when she saw the man holding her heart in his hand. He smiled at her then held out his hand._

"You have two choices my love; Either you stay here with us... Or go. But if you go, you will never get your heart back."

"Please, give me back my heart!" Alice cried then all the boys giggled.

"You will get your heart back, Ecila." Dante said.

"But in order to do that, you must stay her." Freddie said.

"With us." Lewis said then all the boys giggled and smiled at Alice.

"Why me...?"

"Because our master chose you." Vincent said then Alice looked at Marshall. The blond boy smiled then Alice frowned.  
>"Very well..." She said feeling defeat inside. Marshall smiled then nodded.<br>"Good. I'm glad you made the right decision. Children... Take Ecila to her room."

Lewis and Vincent grabbed her hands then they took her somewhere. When the three were gone, Marshall held her heart then lightly kissed it.  
>"I will be gone for a bit. In the mean time... Keep her heart safe." Marshall said then he suddenly vanished. In a castle, Alice was resting in a room. Suddenly Lewis and Jake were going through a closet.<p>

"What dress would you prefer, Ecila?"

Alice looked at the two boys as they held dresses. Alice sighed sadly then stared at the door.

"You seem upset, Ecila..."

"I am upset. How could he do this...?" Alice mumbled then the two boys looked at her worried.

"You know... If you want to know... You could always ask master..." Jake said.

"But he probably won't answer..." Lewis said sadly then he looked at some hair ribbons then he held a white ribbon.  
>"How about this one?"<p>

"No no no. White will easily get stained, Lewis. Something dark."

The two boys fussed over the outfit Alice should wear then Alice sighed.  
><em>If I'm gonna stay here, I'll might as well make it useful.<em>

"Both of you stop."

The pink and green hair boys stopped then looked at her.  
>"I will get dressed myself... Both of you wait outside..."<p>

The two boys bowed then they left. Alice got dressed then she opened the door and outside then the boys smiled.

"You look stunning!" Jake said with a smile then Alice nodded.

"Take me to see Marshall..."

"Oh, master is gone out for a while. But when he comes back we will take you to him."

"For now, let's go play." Lewis said as he held her hand. Alice blinked then she smiled.  
>"Sure."<p>

"Yay! Come on! Let's go!" Lewis kept tugging her hand then Jake followed her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: The Boys' Anger**_

"I'm get worried..." Dib said as he and Zim were waiting for Alice at her house. She was gone for many hours then Bumpkin whined.

"Where could she be?" Zim softly hissed then the rabbit perked his ears.  
>"Someone's out there..." He said then Zim quickly turned his head to look out the window. They both saw a shadow then it quickly vanished.<p>

"What was that?"

"Follow it!" Bumpkin said then Zim quickly grabbed him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Dib called then he followed the Irken and the rabbit doll. As the three followed the shadow figure Bumpkin suddenly transformed into Timestop White Rabbit.

"I thought Bumpkin couldn't use his powers unless Alice is with her!"

"Or if he's in Wonderland!" Zim said then the rabbit roared and charged at the figure.

"Huh. You're in my way."

Suddenly the figure jumped but Zim gasped. He suddenly spotted that the mysterious figure had mechanic spider legs just like Zim's pak.

"He had the same technology as me! You there!" Zim yelled then the figure stopped. Suddenly the moon light shined on the the figure then the two boys gasped.

"Hello, boys. Miss me?" Marshall asked grinning at Dib and Zim. He had a pak on his back, and his light blue eyes were now dark sapphire blue.

"So... You're an Irken huh?"

"Not quite. I'm only half."

"Only half?" Dib repeated then Marshall smiled.  
>"Half Irken... Half human. I am the perfect mixed being for Ecila."<p>

"You... Where did you take her?" Dib yelled then the mixed being whistled softly.  
>"Can't say... But you know, you two are in the way of me and Ecila... Now that I'm 20 years old, there is nothing that will stand in my way."<p>

"Where did you take my master!" Bumpkin cried, back to his normal form. Marshall blinked then he stared at the rabbit.

"A talking rabbit? Ah... You're Ecila's rabbit. How interesting that you could walk and talk like you're alive."

"Where did you take her?" Bumpkin hissed then Marshall smiled.  
>"Wonderful Wonder World..." He said then he vanished. Zim and Dib both growled then Bumpkin started crying.<br>"Master... Where did he take her...?" He whispered then Dib carried him.

"Don't worry. We'll find her."

"Just like how we rescued her in Wonderland." Zim said then the rabbit closed his eyes and nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Return My Love**_

_Back in Wonderful Wonder World, Alice was sitting under the gazebo drinking tea with Lewis and Freddie. Suddenly, Marshall came back. He walked out of the maze then smiled._

"Welcome back master." The two said then Marshall nodded. He saw Alice then smiled.  
>"My, don't you look ravishing?"<p>

"Marshall... I have some questions to ask you..."

Marshall blinked then smiled.  
>"Of course. Children... Leave us be."<p>

Lewis and Freddie nodded then vanished. Marshall pulled out a chair and sat down.  
>"You're quite straight-forward, Ecila. What is it?"<p>

"Why are you doing this, Marshall? Keeping me prisoned in this world...? Why are you doing it?"

Marshall looked at her then sighed.  
>"I'm doing it because I love you."<p>

Alice gasped then looked at the young man. He smiled at her then his light blue eyes glowed.  
>"You see, my love... In this world that I created, everyone and everything is all part of me. The boys, the season areas, yes everything. I am its creator and now that I've reached the age of being an adult, I've come to seek a female companion. And I chose you."<p>

"But why me...? You don't know anything about me!"

"True. But once you accept me, I will soon know everything about you since the day you were brought into this world. Now my love... Come... Stay here with me and this wonderful world."

Alice looked at Marshall then shook her head.  
>"I can't... I can't! This is all too sudden... I can't take much more of this...!"<p>

She ran into the maze then Marshall chuckled.  
>"Stubborn girl. Oh, children... Go and fetch my lover. She needs to be punished for disobeying me."<p>

The eight boys laughed then they all ran after Alice. Alice kept running until she was almost close to the exit. She smiled then Jake and Elliot were blocking her only exit.

"We can't let you escape." They said then the rest of the boys circled around Alice. Alice panted then she held her head and sobbed.  
>"Just leave me alone... Leave me be...! BUMPKIN!" She screamed then Vincent tapped the back of her neck, knocking her out. Alice fell into the snow then the boys surrounded her. Dante was about to touch her when Marshall slapped the light blue hair boy.<p>

"Don't touch her!" He hissed then the eight boys whimpered. Marshall scooped the girl up then held her close.

"Keep an eye on the door. I get the feeling that one of my brethren will come after my lover. But I won't allow that to happen. After all... I have her and he doesn't."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Compass Key**_

_When Bumpkin suddenly heard Alice calling his name, he gasped._

"Master!" Bumpkin cried then Dib held onto him.  
>"Take it easy, Bumpkin! Calm down!"<p>

"I can't! That monster has my master! I'll kill him if he lays a hand on her!"

"Wow... Taking the whole monster thing hurts me since he's half of me and half of you, Dib-stink..."

"How do you think we'll be able to find her?"

"The compass key..." Bumpkin whispered then he suddenly jumped out of Dib's hand and ran upstairs.

"Hey! Bumpkin wait!" Dib yelled then the two followed the white rabbit. When they got upstairs, they suddenly heard Bumpkin inside the closet. When the two boys looked inside they both gasped. There were pictures of a girl with long black hair, ruby eyes, and was carrying a black rabbit.

"Who is she...?" Dib asked, looking at the pictures.

"She isn't someone that important right now... Ah-ha! Found it!" Bumpkin said then Dib took the picture and tucked it into his shirt pocket. Bumpkin closed the closet and held a key.

"A key? What will a key do any good?"

"This isn't just some ordinary key. This is the compass key. It can find anyone and unlock anything."

"You never stop amazing me you little rabbit." Dib said, petting the white rabbit. Bumpkin held the key up then stared at it.  
>"Locate Wonderful Wonder World..." He said then the compass key glowed and then pointed South.<p>

"Follow the trail!" Zim said then they started following the pathway until they finally stopped in front of an alley way. Suddenly there was the frozen door. Dib grabbed the door knob then hissed softly.  
>"It's frozen cold..."<p>

He grabbed it again then turned it but it won't open. He pushed the door then sighed.  
>"It's locked."<p>

"Bumpkin." Zim said then the white rabbit doll gave the Irken invader the key. Zim stuck the key into the lock. He turned the key then heard a click.

"We're in."

When they opened the door they both gasped when there was a blizzard. They both ran inside then the door closed. Dib grabbed Bumpkin before he was sent flying then Zim stared at the key.  
>"Locate Alice..." He said then the key glowed then pointed straight ahead.<p>

"Come on! Quickly!" Zim said then they followed the glowing pathway. Suddenly everything turned hot and Bumpkin gasped.  
>"But... Weren't we in some sort of blizzard?"<p>

"Intruders!" Dante and Daniel yelled then they both charged at the two boys. Zim suddenly grew his mechanic spider legs then knocked both boys down.

"Out of our way!" He hissed. The red and light blue hair boys stood up and hissed.

_"You have disturbed our world... And for that you will be punished!"_ They both said then Daniel threw fire balls at Zim and Dante's hands turned into water and he lashed it at Dib and Bumpkin.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Fire and Water**_

"What the hell? What are they?"

"Obviously one of Marshall's creations..." Zim answered Dib then the two boys giggled.

"You're the ones our master doesn't want here..." Dante said.

"Guess now we know why..." Daniel said.

"You're here to take Ecila away from master." They both yelled then they charged after Zim and Dib. Suddenly Bumpkin held his watch and it suddenly became a shield, hitting both the two boys. Dante and Daniel fell then Zim threw a device to suddenly tie them up.

"Now... Tell us the reason why Marshall took her away!" Zim demanded then the two boys giggled.

"You don't get it do you...? Our master is seeking out a female companion... Someone to mate with... And he chose Ecila..."

"What...?" Zim and Dib both said then Bumpkin gasped.  
>"No... If he mates with my master... Wonderland would be ruined... Destroyed..."<p>

"Wonderland...?" Dante and Daniel both said then Zim and Dib both punched them, knocking them both out.

"We have to hurry. Who knows when that mixed being is willing to take Alice." Dib said then he, Zim, and Bumpkin started running.

* * *

><p>In the mansion, Marshall stared at Alice, asleep then sighed.<br>"I could take her now while she's asleep..."

He smiled then chuckled.  
>"But where's the fun in that?"<p>

_"Master! We have intruders! Three of them!" _Dante and Daniel's voice said then Marshall sighed.  
>"What a mess... Now I have to get rid of them... But then again... Fighting them would put me in a good mood."<p>

He chuckled darkly then stared at the window.

"Come out and come play with us, you little bastards... Trying to take my belove away when I would make a great husband for her. My darling, Ecila, I apologize but I must take my leave. I promise I will return." Marshall said then he removed his jacket, revealing his pak. He took off his contacts revealing his dark sapphire eyes.

"Let the games begin."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: The Boys**_

_When Zim, Dib, and Bumpkin were close to the location Alice was at, Zim jumped back and Dib grabbed Bumpkin and moved to the side when someone threw knives at them._

"Awwww~! I missed." Lewis said then he smiled at the three. Suddenly Freddie, Drake, Jake, Elliot, and Vincent were standing next to Marshall.

"MARSHALL!" Zim and Dib hissed.

"I see you found this place. Tell me... How did you manage to find it so easily?"

"By the compass key." Bumpkin answered then Lewis jumped up and down excitedly.  
>"Oh! Oh! Oh! A cute talking rabbit! Can I have him, master?"<p>

"No no, my child... That rabbit belongs to my lover. But if you capture him, you may get to hold him until she wakes up."

"Yay! I WANT THAT RABBIT!" Lewis said then he threw knives but Dib dodged it and gasped.  
>"Damn the kid has a good throw..."<p>

"And Zim... So good to see you again. I've been dying to see what it's like to fight one of my own kind..."

"You are nothing like me!" Zim hissed then Marshall smiled then he laughed.  
>"Oh, come on, Zim! I share at least half of your blood within me... And half of Dib's blood as well."<p>

Zim hissed then Marshall frowned.  
>"What an attitude... I'll have to fix that! Children! After the rabbit and the boy! The Irken is mine..."<p>

"Yes, master..." the six boys said then they ran after Dib. Dib ran while holding Bumpkin then Bumpkin gasped.  
>"Dib! In that mansion! The compass key's glow is fading... It means Alice is here. We have to get in there and find her!"<p>

"Right!" Dib said then the six boys surrounded him.

"You're not going anywhere..." They said then Bumpkin jumped in the air and suddenly transformed into the vorpal sword.

"The vorpal sword? But I thought it was suppose to be in Wonderland?"

Suddenly he heard the six boys yelling as they both charged at Dib but he swung the sword, cutting six of them. Suddenly Marshall gasped then Zim's spider legs clashed with his.  
>"Hey! Focus on your opponent!" Zim said then Marshall panted and glared at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Dib was running up the stairs then he saw a door with a huge lock on it.<p>

_Alice must be in there! _Dib thought then he stuck the compass key into the lock and turned it. When he opened the door, he saw Alice resting on a bed.

"Alice!" Dib said relieved then Bumpkin jumped out of his hands and softly tapped the girl's arm.

"Master wake up please...?" He beg then Dib heard the boys hissing as they came closer.

"Looks like are exit is the window." Dib said as he grabbed Alice and Bumpkin. He jumped out the window and then Bumpkin suddenly turned into an umbrella. As the two floated down, Dib saw Zim and Marshall fighting.

"Zim! I got Alice! Our goal is to get out of here!" He said when he landed on the ground. Zim nodded then fired a laser at Marshall. As the two boys ran Marshall gasped.  
>"No! They're taking her away! I won't allow it... I WON'T ALLOW YOU TAKING HER AWAY!" He screamed then everything shook and began to crumble.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Abyss**_

_With everything crumbling, Dib and Zim both landed on something flat then they looked to see that Marshall was behind them along with eight of his creations._

"We have to get out of her..." Zim whispered to Dib then nodded. Suddenly they were surrounded by the eight boys and Marshall glared at the two boys.

"Give me back, Ecila..."

"That's not gonna happen! And her name isn't Ecila! It's Alice!"

"Impossible! And if you won't give her up easily... Then I will do it by force!" Marshall yelled, dashing straight at them then Zim gasped. His mechanic spider legs grew then he tried to stab the mixed being but he grabbed both and grinned.

"You don't get it do you, Zim? I love Ecila and I intend to make her mine one way or another!" He grabbed the legs and flipped Zim over. He glared at Dib then dashed and kicked him from behind, dropping the girl and her rabbit. Suddenly Alice woke up and saw the three fighting while the eight boys watched.

"Master! Hurry! We must help Zim and Dib before they are killed!"

"Bumpkin...? But how did you find me...?"

"The compass key... Now quick!" Bumpkin said then he jumped and turned into a cannon. Alice aimed for Marshall but Zim and Dib were both in the way as they were battling.

"I can't... I don't want to hurt Zim or Dib..."

"Grrrrrr...! I had enough of this!"

Suddenly, Marshall held a knife then he charged straight towards the two boys.

"Marshall don't!" Alice screamed then there was blood everywhere. All the boys gasped then Alice was quivering.

"Oh no... RUN!" Bumpkin yelled then Marshall growled.  
>"There is no where to run or escape!"<p>

"He's not talking about us! He's talking about you, you moron! Run!" Dib and Zim yelled but it was too late; Alice suddenly screamed an eerie scream and her color was gone. She was black, white, blood red on her arms, her dress, and her eyes. Marshall gasped then Alice suddenly pulled out a katana sword out of thin air.

"Ecila...? Wha...? What have you become...? What did you turn into...?"

The eight boys ran, then Alice charged towards the blond hair mix.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Beserk of the Dying Heart**_

_Zim and Dib both blocked Alice's attack then they both pushed her away from Marshall._

"Bumpkin! I need you!"

"Right!" The white rabbit said, turning into the vorpal sword. Zim glared at Marshall then focus on Alice.

"We don't wanna hurt you, Alice. But if comes to this, then we have no choice."

Alice screamed then ran towards the two boys. Zim jumped in the air and grabbed Alice's arms from behind. Alice growled then kicked Zim's legs, knocking him down and then Alice glared at Dib.

"This... This isn't like you, Ecila..." Marshall whispered as he watched Dib fighting the color less girl. Suddenly he felt a faith beating in his shirt pocket. He took out Alice's heart then stared at it.

"I love you... Ecila..."

Suddenly, Alice gasped then when he saw Marshall holding her heart she growled and pushed Dib and Zim and headed straight for Marshall.

"Why is she going after him?" Zim asked then Dib ran after her.

"Zim! We have to protect Marshall!"

"What? No!"

"Just do it! If Alice kills someone she'll never forgive herself!" Dib said then Zim groaned.  
>"Oh Tallest forgive me...!" He whined then ran after Alice. Suddenly Marshall gasped when he saw Alice jump in the air ready to swing her sword down. He closed his eyes then he suddenly heard something being stabbed. He opened his eyes then saw Dib in front of Alice with his sword in her chest.<p>

"Ecila!" Marshall cried then Alice suddenly got her color. She looked at the sword in her chest then blinked.  
>"That hurts Dib..." She said then Dib pulled the sword out and then Bumpkin turned back to normal.<p>

"Sorry..." Dib apologized then he held his arms out. Alice hugged him then Zim cleared his throat.  
>"Aren't you forgetting someone?"<p>

"Get in here, you doofus." Dib said then Zim hugged Alice from behind. Alice opened her eyes to see Marshall. He held her heart then gave it to her.

"I'm sorry... I will return your heart now... Alice..." Marshall said then he pulled out a key. He stabbed it into the hole Dib created from the sword then he placed the heart back inside her. When the wound closed, Marshall bowed and all of his eight creations appeared.

"I'm sorry, Alice... I know now that I cannot force someone to love... No matter how much I love them..."

Alice blushed then stepped forward to Marshall. She kneeled down and lightly kissed him on the lips. Bumpkin gasped then felt his body to see if something happened but nothing changed.

_What happen...? Why didn't I disappear? _He thought then looked at Alice and Marshall.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Liking Someone Is Loving Someone**_

What? You actually like Marshall?" Zim and Dib asked, as they finally returned back from Marshall's Wonderful Wonder World. Alice was sitting on the couch, blushing then she nodded.  
>"Yes... I don't know why... But he gives me this warm tingly feeling in my body."<p>

"Ah~ It is a gift... Yet a curse I must carry on my shoulders. I am, how you say, a sex buffet for all the single ladies."

"Bull-cocky." Dib and Zim said then Marshall scoffed.  
>"Such rude manners. No wonder girls don't go for you~!"<p>

"Can it."

"Oh, leave him alone, guys. He's gonna hang out with us so it's best you put your differences aside and get along."

"I rather bite my own tongue then be friends with an enemy who tried to rape you."

"I said I was sorry. And I'm not even gonna do it to Alice. Unless... She wants me to." Marshall said with a purr then Alice lightly pushed his cheek then shook her head.  
>"No. Not until I get married."<p>

"Well that's not gonna be for a long time." Bumpkin said then Alice picked him up and hugged him. As the two were talking to Marshall, Zim looked at the picture Dib had.

"Bumpkin says this girl isn't important right now. But that black rabbit... It somehow disturbs me..."

"If he says it isn't important then we shouldn't worry about it." Zim said then Dib sighed and placed the photo back into his pocket.

"Maybe you're right..." He said then Dib and Zim joined the three.

* * *

><p>In Rome, someone was biting a woman's throat. The woman gasped then her body went limp. The person stood up then wiped its mouth with its sleeve. Suddenly the person heard the flapping wings of a bat then it suddenly transformed into a boy with snowy white hair that had icy teal tips and hazel eyes.<p>

"Have you finished injected her?"

"Yeah..." The person said then the boy stepped down and touched the woman's forehead.

"You really need to be more aware about this... Magenta..."

The girl suddenly picked up her rabbit doll then nodded.  
>"I know... I'm sorry..."<p>

"You know... Once we leave Rome and head to the city... We gotta be more careful about any witnesses watching..."

"Right... I'll miss our home..." Magenta said then the boy stood up and lightly kissed her forehead.  
>"I know... I know... Come on. Let's head home." The boy said then Magenta followed him.<p>

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Herro everyone. Sorry for making this story so short... :'(_**

**_But, it will continue on. So please read the story "The Opera of the Sweetest Bite" and I will see you again! ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN:/ Herro! Roselia Lucia here! Right now I'm doing bonus stories of Marshall. Don't hate him. 'Cuz when I drew him he was adorable. ^-^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus: Marshall's Regret<em>**

_Can anyone blame me...? I didn't mind being cursed with these looks of being a mixed... But... I fell in love with her. She was a beauty that I couldn't take my eyes off..._

"Alice!" I called then the black raven hair girl turned her head towards me.  
>"Good morning, Marshall." She said with the most adorable smile on her face that made my knees feel weak. Her name is Alice, though, most people who haven't been close to her call her by her backwards name which is Ecila. I think Ecila is a pretty name, but calling her by her real name is even better.<p>

"Alice! Morning." Dib Membrane, the dork with the huge head, said as he stood next to Alice. Dib was related to the smartest genius in the world, Professor Membrane, which doesn't really bother me at all. Suddenly someone covered Alice's eyes, making her gasped.

"Guess who?"

"Is it Zim?" Alice asked with a giggle then Zim, the Irken dumbo alien, removed his hands and smiled at her. It's hard to believe that I'm half related to these two boobs... Still... Let me tell you my story...

_It all started when I was born... I was nothing but a male person. I had no appearance, no face, nothing. Even though I have the power to create a world of my own due to my emotions. I then started creating my world using my knowledge. The seasons that change, age between males, and attitudes... I then began to age as well, but then when I saw Alice running after her two friends, I then, at the moment, fell in love. But what made those two special? She's always hanging out with them and they would always get so close to her. I then decided to create my appearance. I then became a being that was half human and half Irken. No sooner or later, I was then was at the coming age of choosing someone to mate. And I picked the one person I fell deeply in love with, Alice._

"Huh? A scent that makes someone fall in love with you?"

"Yeah, my father has been working on it, but decided to give up saying that it was useless. So I decided to give it a go." Dib said, holding a file folder with papers in it.

"And exactly what do you want me to do?" I asked then Dib pointed his finger at me.

"You have an amazing power based on your emotions, correct?"

"That is correct." I addmit.

"Then you and Zim must know some of these ingredients." Dib said as he handed me and Zim the file folder. We looked at the papers then at the huge head boy.

"You're kidding right? These things are so similar to the stuff you could get at a perfume shop."

"Or you could ask me. I am rich and have most of the ingredents you need." I said then the two boys looked at me.

"How did you get the money?"

"Simple; a job as a host."

"And... You're in high school...?"

"Hey, I don't ask you about what you do in life." I said then the two boys shrugged their shoulders. When they were both talking, I turned away and grinned. If those two are testing a scent that will make girls fall for them, then maybe I could use it to make Alice fall head over heels in love with me.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, I looked in one of my rooms that was filled with my expensive cologne.<p>

"Now... Which one is it that I should mix?" I asked myself then I sighed. After an hour, I poured the last bottle into a huge perfume bottle.

"Hey, it's better than wasting it." I said then I sprayed myself and then sniffed myself.

"Hmmm. Not bad... But the result will be tested tomorrow." I said then I smiled.

* * *

><p>When tomorrow arrived, I was walking until I saw Alice.<p>

"Alice!" I called then Alice blinked when she saw me. As I came closer to her, she suddenly attacked me. I gasped then blushed when she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Al-Al-Alice...? Wh-wh-what are you doing...?" I asked then Alice purred. She kissed me and licked my cheek. I tried to escape but she manage to get my shirt off. I gasped then Zim and Dib stood in front of me.

"You gotta help me!"

"Oh? And why should we? We knew you would try to use the experiment to make Alice fall in love with you." Dib said.

"So you get the sweet taste of punishment." Zim said then I ran when Alice was chasing after me.

"Le reow, le reow!" Alice said then I ran as fast as I could.


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN:/ Herro! Roselia Lucia here! Right now I'm doing bonus stories of Marshall and everyone else._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marshall and Zim: Irkens<em>**

_Marshall and Zim are both Irkens. Though, Marshall is half Irken. Meaning that there are somethings he can do that Zim can't. Example one: Rain._

It was raining then Zim sighed, forgetting an umbrella. Alice held her umbrella then handed it to Zim. Marshall giggled then Zim glared at him.

"Such a shame your skin burns to the touch of rain."

"Oh yeah? And what about _you_?" Zim hissed then Marshall smiled. He stepped out in the rain then his skin didn't suddenly burn.

"Show off..." Zim muttered then Alice gave Zim a kiss on the cheek.

_Example two: Food._

At lunch, Zim was picking at his food then Alice looked at him.

"If you want, I could run to the store and buy something for you?"

"No, no. That's okay. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't wanna trouble you, Alice."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I worry about you Zim." Alice said, as she held her rabbit. Zim couldn't help but let a blush spread across his cheeks then he heard Marshall giggle.  
>"It's such a shame isn't it? That you can't eat some of the foods the humans can't eat."<p>

He laughed then Zim growled.  
>"I hope you <em>choke<em> on it!" He yelled as he grabbed a piece of Dib's steak and threw it at Marshall. It hit him on the cheek but he grabbed it and took a bite out of it.  
>"Mmmmmmmm... Tasty~" He said then Zim gasped. After school, Zim and Alice were talking when they both saw Marshall standing by the exit. Zim gripped his fist, but Alice gently touched his hand.<br>"Let me handle him..." She whispered then she walked towards Marshall.

"Alice. Come to walk with me?"

"No. Listen, lately you've been nothing but a show off and a jerk. Show some compassion. I feel bad for Zim every time you do something to bring him down, so knock it off you jerk!" Alice said then Marshall jaw dropped. Zim walked past the mix with his tongue sticking out as he and Alice were walking.

_Though the one thing that Marshall can't do is win the heart of the girl he's madly in love with: Alice._

**_The End_**


	25. Bonus Chapter

**_AN:/ Herro! Roselia Lucia here! Here is a special crossing with Invader Zim and Danny Phantom._**

**_Note: May include Young Justice characters... :x_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We Wanna Party!<em>**

_Marshall held out a paper to Alice and the boys saying that there is a new club in town. Alice was excited and agreed to follow Marshall. Zim and Dib looked at one another then decided to go with Alice to the new club._

"Here we are!" Marshall said with a smile then all the three gasped when they stood in front of a fancy club.

"Well, let's go!" Alice said then she pushed the door open. When she walked in, there was a dark room just ahead. Alice was about to head there until she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch..." Alice said then she looked at the person she bumped into. It was a girl with long black raven hair. When she opened her eyes, they were ruby color.

"I am so sorry!" Alice apologize as two boys helped the girl up. One had snowy white hair and the tips were dyed icy teal and had beautiful hazel eyes. The other had black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine..." The girl said then she looked at Alice and smiled.

"Are you new to this club?"

"Uh, yeah... I am..."

"The three of us are new here... Mind showing hanging out with us...?"

_She's so nice.  
><em>"Sure." Alice said then the girl smiled.

"My name is Magenta. Magenta Umpire. This is my brother Jagger Umpire, and my boyfriend Danny Fenton." The girl said then the two boys waved at Alice. Suddenly Zim, Dib, and Marshall came towards her.

"I'm Alice. And these are my friends Zim, Dib, and Marshall."

"Please to meet you all."

Suddenly the seven heard music starting and cheering.

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah, let's go, Magenta." Alice said as she grabbed the girl's hand. When they got inside they heard girls screaming. When Alice and Magenta got close to see what the girls were screaming about, they both saw two boys on stage. One was about Magenta's height and he had black hair and was wearing sunglasses. The other was about Dib's height and had red hair and green eyes.

**Robin: **_Party in Via, baby..._

_I want to party,  
>I want to samba~<br>I want to party,  
>I want to samba<em>

I want to party,  
>And live my life...<p>

**KF: **Live my life~!

**Robin:** _I want to party!_

**KF:** _Party!_

**Robin:** _And fly!_

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

**KF:** _But you're named after a bird!_

**Robin:** _Oh yeah, you're right,_  
><em>So let me fly just like a rocket, then<em>

**KF:** _Ok._

**Robin:**_ Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_  
><em>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then<em>

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party_  
><em>All I want is to be free, and rock my body<em>  
><em>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life<em>  
><em>In Via<em>  
><em>Cause in Via<em>  
><em>In Via, I realize<em>  
><em>I want to party<em>

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:**_ I want to samba, _

**KF:** _Party!_

**Robin:**_ I want to party!_

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:**_ And fly~!_

**KF:**_ I'm that samba, samba_  
><em>Master, master, master<em>  
><em>Master, master<em>

_Who shouts out?_  
><em>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<em>  
><em>Blaster, blaster, blaster<em>  
><em>You dance fast,<em>  
><em>But I dance faster, faster, faster<em>  
><em>Faster, faster<em>

_You're too slow_  
><em>You need to catch up<em>

**Both:**_ You can dance, and dance, but I..._

**Robin:**_ I want to party _

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:**_ I want to samba _

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:**_ I want to party _

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:**_ I want to samba _

**KF:** _Party!_

**Robin:**_ I want to party _

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:** _And live my life _

**KF:**_ Live my life!_

**Robin:**_ I want to party _

**KF:**_ Party!_

**Robin:**_ And fly~!_

When Magenta and Alice were dancing, the boys cheered then Danny grabbed Magenta and Zim grabbed Alice and they both lightly tossed them, making them land on their feet on the stage. Magenta and Alice both quivered due to their fear until Robin grabbed Magenta's hand and started dancing with her then Wally did the same with Alice. The crowd cheered then the two boy singers twirled the girls then the spot light flashed on them.

**Alice & Magenta:** _Laya~ Laya~ Laya~ Laya~_

The crowd cheered then Robin and Wally pointed at the girls cueing them to sing again.

**Alice & Magenta:** _Laya~ Laya~ Laya~ Laya~ Laya~ Laya~ Laya~ Laya~_

**Robin and KF:**_ Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

The boys cheered then Robin and Wally danced by Magenta and Alice.

**Robin and KF:**_ Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

When the song ended, Robin took Magenta's hand and kissed it. Wally did the same with Alice.


End file.
